Sword Master chapter 5 the mystic demon
by jalen tate
Summary: now,mystic warrior the new member of team tells metron,rakiro and sakura he knows where mystic demons kingdom is so they plam to ambush his kingdom but they didnt know it was surrouned by lesser demons will the lessers beat metron and the others read!....


sword master

chapter 5:the mystic demon

what?,am i doing here im saving you said mystic warrior oh yeah well my life didnt need no saving said metron

grrrrr...mystic warrior he means thank you for saving us said sakura yeah anytime,but i need to know if you

people have ever seen a demon named mystic demon hes the most evil and strongest demon in the entire universe

said mystic warrior,so your after him too said metron yeah im gonna kill him...he killed my family and for that

i will kill him said mystic warrior hey,is your name really "mystic warrior?"asked sakura rakiro got up

uhhhhh,WHAT????!!!!!WHO THE HELL IS HE?!,WHO IS HE IS HE AN ENMY?asked rakiro surprised no,its a friend you

know that demon guy you were fighting earlier?asked metronita,yeah said rakiro he saved us said metronita

anyway...my real name is zoru but you can call me mystic warrior said mystic warrior.hey,um can um somehow summon something that can

can take us to the skys i mean you are "mystic said metron yeah i will said mystic warrior.SUMMONING WIND DRAGON

said mystic warrior and wind dragon appeared infront of him they got on the dragon you guys...i never cought you-

r names said mystic warrior im sakura said sakura,and im metron teken lavario,future sword master!said

metron with enthusism oh,metron,sakur i know where the mystic demons hideout is we"ll do a sneak attack on

him he wont even notice said mystic warrior but beawar e he has ...protection ...with lesser demons,right there sa

id mystic warrior as he pointed to the kingdom...heh!said rakiro this will be easy said metron,...said metronita

they landed the dragon disapeared ok,now here we go they saw a blue dot on the top of the building thats mystic

warrior lets go but before SUMMONING:WIND DRAGON!said mystic warrior then al of a sudden a flame had burned

thedragon...it disapearedit must be those lesser demons!said mystic warrior,yeah...here we go!said metron clenching

his fist together,yeah!,lets go!said rakiro...yeah!said sakura! well,here we go!said mystic warrior,a lesser demon went to meteron

he ducked and did a a swirl slash and went right trough the lesser,one came toward sakura he hands started glowing

fire flash!yelled metronita she punched the lesser 3 times then 20 times then the final blow fire came out of her fi-

st the lesser was still standing then mystic warrior sliched it in half then 3 demons chared at rakiro heh!said rakiro

he jumped in the air then came down with 3 clones and took out his sword...the shikon sword the weapon of their fathers

...then when he came down 3 dragons earth,fire and water dragons attacked the lesser then he he came down with a

slash then his clones came down and stomped down on him then he laned and picked him up then headbutted it

then it vanished phew said rakiro how ya doin said mystic warrior as he just killed another demon good said metron yeah

same here said rakiro...said metronita the all of a sudden 100 lesser demons were crowed around the 3 they all backed

up and were together back to back well here we go!said mystic warrior!a few mins later they defeated all the demon

then mystic demon laned well,you defeated all my lessers huh?said mystic demon yeah,and its on!said mystic warrior

metron and rakiro took out their swords and about to get mystic demon no!metron and rakiro hes my oppoent this is my

fight and youll distract me said mystic warrior yeah,hes got a point said sakura (sigh)fine said rakro and metron

well,you really want to fight me?,COME GET ME!yelled mystic demon he teleported in front of mystic warrior

(ugh!)said mystic warrior then he he saw mystic demon behind him then he took out his blade,mystic ra sword

hmmmmmmm!!!!grunted mystic warrior mystic energy was around him,wow what power!,said sakura,(hmph)he aint

all that great said metron, then he then he started running full speed around mystic demon and he had his sword

out so everywhere he ran he slashed mystic demon well,i have to admit that power is good said rakiro ahhhhhh!!!

yelled mystic demon in pain then he he appeared in front of mystic demon.(gasp)gasped mystic demon hehehe!its over

said mystic warrior SUMMONING:SHADOWFIRE DRAGON!yelled mystic warrior when the moment the dragon attacked mystic

demon mystic warrior attacked mystic demon...or at least he thought he did...then when he was about to land he

disapeared...what?!whered he go said mystic warrior MYSTIC WARRIOR!,WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!yelled metronita mystic warrior

looked up ah!said mystic warrior die!!!!!yelled mystic demon he jackhammered him in...the head mystic warrior

fell down,thats it were helping,come on rakiro!said metron,before they got to get fight mystic warrior slowly got up..

no,stay away...this...is...my fight!said mystic warrior he rushed up to mysticdemon and was about to punc-

h him but mystic demon dodged and did a swirl kick mystic warrior was still standing...but,then he recovered,what?

he...he can heal himself said metron heh,your not even a bit of a challenge you rakiro...you have a great potentail

youd be a great...metron id like to fight you...said mystic demon,hey!,when ...said metron before he got to

say anything else he went away mystic warrior that was good fight!


End file.
